Transformers: Cybertron in Love
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: My first M-rated story. A collection of short stories featuring Transformer/Transformer pairing. Enjoy! Reviews and corrections welcomed.
1. OptimusMegatron & Hot ShotRed Alert

After seeing some of Transformer/Transformer pairings, I think I want to do the same. And... this is my first time to make this. So, if you see something wrong in it, include grammar or word errors or false pairings, please send me PM. I'll do correction right after getting your suggestion.

_**Transformers: Cybertron in Love**_

_**By: CartoonTeamAuthorAri**_

Anyone of you must have seen Transformers: Cybertron series. And, just like in other series, there are also lots of pairings in it. Here is some of them, according to my Imaginary Thinking.

_Pairing 1: Optimus Prime/Megatron_

**This is also as an answer of "Why did Optimus and Megatron become friends in Cartoon Team?".**

A Cybertron week after the black hole sealed, Galvatron prepares a plan to defeat his long-time enemy, Optimus Prime. But, suddenly, a hologram of Unicorn appears in front of him.

Galvatron: (kneels) Sir Unicorn, is there something to be told?

Unicorn: Stand up, you stupid!

Galvatron: (surprised) What? Why do you tell me like that?

Unicorn: You fool, have been easily defeated by Optimus Prime most of times, have been easily betrayed by Starscream, and now have been left by Decepticons. Is that a great leader, huh?

Galvatron: But, Sir, now...

Unicorn: SHUT UP! (absorbs Galvatron's power, which reformats him back to Megatron)

Megatron: My power...

Unicorn: That is your consequence. I think you are powerful, but I'm wrong. YOU ARE WEAK! FROM NOW, I AM NOT YOUR MASTER AGAIN! (disappears)

That makes him frustated. Day by day he can't sleep and eat. He only thinks about his power, which makes him weaker and weaker. Until one time, he decides to go to Earth for giving himself to the Autobots.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Optimus Prime is in his room, working for lots of agreements with other countries. He can't concentrate, not because of his works, but because he is thinking about his enemy, Megatron. He feels something that he hides for long time, and now it comes again to his mind.

Optimus: _Megatron. What are you doing right now? I... _(shakes his head) _Why do I always think about him? I should finish all of this._

Then, someone knocks his room door.

Optimus: Yes?

Jetfire: Captain, there's someone giving himself to us.

Optimus: What? _For the first time I accept a report that someone surrenders._ Who is he or she?

The door opens and Megatron enters and kneels. Jetfire is confused, but forgets it and closes the door.

Optimus: (surprised) Megatron? You...

Megatron: Optimus... (gives his hands to Optimus) I surrender. Please send me to jail or somewhere like that. I'm tired. Tired of being an evil. Please, Optimus.

Optimus: Mega... _Oh... Primus. I can't believe this day will come._

Megatron: What are you waiting for? Please send me to jail. Let myself become your slave.

Optimus: Mega...

Optimus stands up, but not to do what Megatron wants, but to lock the door.

Megatron: Optimus, what are you...

Optimus: Ssssssh... silent, Megatron.

_Love starts_

Optimus holds Megatron's chin and kisses his enemy deeply. He inserts his glossa into his enemy's mouth and plays inside. Megatron murmurs receiving the kiss. Optimus then breaks the kiss and whispers, "You are so beautiful, Mega." "Optimus, are you crazy?" says Megatron, moves himself from Optimus. But, Optimus comes closer again and hugs him while saying, "No, Mega. This is my feeling to you that I hid for a long time." Then, he licks his neck, makes his enemy moan. "See, you like this, don't you?" smiles Optimus, as he lays him on his desk.

Next, he move to Megatron's chest where he gives some kisses and touches on. Megatron moans loudly as the area is his weak spot. "Optimus... Please... Please... Stop...," moans Megatron. His enemy only says, "Don't lie to yourself, my love. I know you like that." After that, he moves to his armpit, kisses and licks it. Then, moves to his stomach, but nothing is interesting to him there, so finally he moves to his private area. There he kisses his lover's metal rod and sucks it, makes his lover moan very loudly. More moan comes out as Optimus sucks it faster. "Mmmmh... Optimus... Ah... Please... Don't...," moans Megatron. But, Optimus still sucks it, until his enemy's liquid comes out and fills his mouth. He drinks it. "Looks like you are satisfied. Now, prepare yourself," smiles Optimus. "For what?" asks Megatron.

Optimus wides his enemy's legs and prepares his metal rod. Then, he insert it into his enemy's port. Megatron feels pain at his port. "Argh... Optimus... Ah... You... Ah...," moans Megatron. Optimus moans and says, "This is... What... Ah... I want to Do... For you... Mmmmh... my Mega..." He then moves his body front and back. They moan and call their enemy's name. Megatron battles on his mind, "_This feeling... Oh, Primus. I love him. I need him. But he is my enemy. Oh, Primus. I'm confused._" And, he says with moaning to Optimus, "Ah... Optimus... Uh... I... I... I love you... Ah... I love you, Optimus..." "Ah... Finally... You say it... Ah...," his (now) lover replies. They keep moaning while Optimus is moving. Until...

"Me.. Mega... Megatron... I think I'm..." says Optimus. His lover replies, "I'm too... Optimus... Let's... Ah... Together... Mffff..." Optimus is moving faster, and finally... "Ah... My lovely... Mega... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAHHH! MEGATROOOOOOON!" screams Optimus. "Optimus... I can't... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAHHH! OPTIMUUUUUUUUUS!" screams Megatron. Their liquid comes out at the same time. They are offline for a while. When they are online again, they kiss very deeply. "I love you, Optimus," says Megatron after ends the kiss. His lover replies, "I love you, too, Megatron."

_Love ends_

Optimus: I don't want to send you to jail. It's too much.

Megatron: Then?

Optimus: We just forget our past and begin new life as friends.

Megatron: Friends? But, will your army accept me as friends?

Optimus: Of course. I will explain this to the others.

Megatron: Well, thank you, Optimus. And forgive me about what I did before.

Optimus: I have forgiven you before you did, my friend. (hugs Megatron)

Then, they tidy the room and themselves and go out of the room.

_Pairing 2: Hot Shot/Red Alert_

**Even as member of Cybertron Defense Team, Red Alert can't stop thinking about Hot Shot.**

One time, these two Autobots come to spa in one place at Cybertron to spend their free time. They are tired after patrolling in space.

Hot Shot: We almost never have this since we join Autobots' army, are we?

Red Alert: Yeah. (smiles to Hot Shot)

After waiting for a while (the spa is full of Transformers that day), they enter one empty spa chamber. They activate the spa chamber, sit, and enjoy it.

Hot Shot: Aaaaah. Very comfortable.

But, what Red Alert thinks is not about his relax time.

Red Alert: _Oh, Primus, he is very handsome. I wish I can hug and kiss him. _(shakes his head) _What am I thinking? He is male. I am male. How stupid I am if I think about that._

Hot Shot: (holds Red Alert's hand) Hey, what are you thinking about?

Red Alert: (surprised) Ah! No... nothing.

Hot Shot: What's happened to you? You look weird.

Red Alert: Nothing.

Hot Shot: Do you have any problem? Tell to me. I will help you solve your problem.

Red Alert: No... no problems. I'm fine.

Hot Shot: Come on. I am your best friend. Don't you trust your best friend?

Red Alert: Emmmmm... Are you sure you can help me solve my problem?

Hot Shot: Ha, finally you tell the truth. Okay. I will help you.

Red Alert: Well...

_Love starts_

Red Alert comes closer to his friend and kisses him. Of course it makes his friend surprised. "Reddy, what are you doing?" asks Hot Shot. Red Alert replies, "This is my problem, Hotty. I can't hold this feeling to you." He then continues his kiss, inserting his glossa into his friend's mouth while hugging him tightly. "_Oh, Primus, he is hot, match with his name,_" thinks Red Alert, while his friend thinks, "_Does he become crazy?_" Hot Shot breaks the kiss and move far away from him. "Red, wake up! We are male," warns Hot Shot. But, Red Alert comes closer again to his friend and hugs him. Red Alert says, "Come on, Hotty. I need you to help me."

Red Alert moves down to his beloved friend's neck and licks it, makes Hot Shot moan. "Hotty, you have cute voice. I like it." Then, he moves down to his chest, plays it and licks his sweat. "Ah... Red... What are you... Ah... It's disgusting," says Hot Shot. "It's sweet, my Hotty," replies Red Alert. He doesn't forget to touch Hot Shot's metal rod and plays it. Hot Shot moans very loudly, but no one can hear his moan except his friend. "I know you like it, my love," smiles Red Alert. Then, he prepares himself and shows his port in front of him. "Please, Hotty. Enter... Enter me," asks Red Alert. "What? But... But..." says his friend, not believing what he see. "Please, Hotty. I need that. I need you," begs Red Alert as he moves his friend closer to him, makes Hot Shot's metal rod enters his port. They moan as the metal rod enters deeper and deeper.

"Move... Hotty... Move...," asks Red Alert, but since his friend doesn't move, he moves himself front and back. Hot Shot feels a strange feeling. "_What is this feeling? Do I love him? No. Impossible. We are male. But, Oh, Primus, I... I...,_" thinks Hot Shot. He moves his own body, makes his friend surprised. Red Alert says, "Ah... Hotty... Uh... My love... Ah..." Hot Shot says, "Ah... I have to say... Ah... I love you... Reddy... Ah..." His (now) lover replies, "I know... Ah... You... Uh... Want to say that... Ah... Ah... Hotty." Together, they move and moan, call each other's name. The hot of the spa makes the scene become hotter. Until...

"Mmmmh... Red... I'm going... Ah... To come...," moans Hot Shot. His lover also says the same. They keep moving, and finally... "Ah... Hotty... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAHHHH! HOT SHOOOOOT!" screams Red Alert. "Ah... Uh... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! RED ALEEEEEEEERT!" screams Hot Shot. Lots of their liquid comes out. They offline for a while. When they are online again, they kiss deeply. "I love you, Reddy," says Hot Shot. "I love you, too, Hotty," replies his lover.

_Love ends_

Hot Shot: I don't know if that's your problem.

Red Alert: Yeah. But, now it has been solved, right?

Hot Shot: Right. (holds Red Alert's hand)

Then, because their time is over, they go out of the chamber.

***END FOR NOW***

This is just a starter. Please review. And, once again, if you find something error, please send me PM.


	2. MegatronStarscream & RansackCrumplezone

Looks like lots of people like this story. Okay, it's time to show other pairings.

_Pairing 3: Megatron/Starscream_

**Finally, a traitor surrenders and is back as Decepticon again. But Megatron has other plan with him.**

Starscream feels happy that he is now back to Decepticon's base. He realizes that being a traitor is the most stupid decision he has made, although he still wants to be Decepticon leader. But, what he finds out surprises him.

One day after he is accepted as Decepticon again, he enjoys his arrival with walking around Decepticon's base. Then, he meets Megatron on his way.

Starscream: Errrrrr... Hello, Megatron.

Megatron: Starscream, can you meet me at my room? We need to talk... privately.

Starscream: Sure.

Starscream, following Megatron, goes to Megatron's room. On their way, Starscream feels that there is something strange with his leader.

Starscream: _There is something strange with him. From his request to back to be Decepticon, he seems to make a plan to me. But what is it?_

After they arrive at Megatron's room,

Starscream: Well, what do you want to...

Suddenly, Megatron closes and locks the door.

Starscream: Hey, what the?

_Love starts_

Megatron comes to Starscream, holds his chin, and kisses him. He inserts his glossa into his second-in-command's mouth, playing inside. Starscream murmurs, but he quickly breaks the kiss. "Megatron, what is actually on your mind?" asks Starscream. Megatron only answers, "Only you, Star. Only you. I can't stop thinking about you, even since you left me." "I... I don't understand," says Starscream. His leader smiles and says, "Well, if you don't understand..."

Megatron lifts his second-in-command, lays him on bed, and kisses him again. Then, he moves down to his neck. "I believe you understand if I do this," says Megatron. He licks and sucks his neck, 'leaving some spots'. Starscream moans. "Cute voice. I never hear it for long time," smiles Megatron. He then moves down to his chest, licking it. He doesn't forget to touch his back and bottom because they are Megatron's favorite area. Starscream moans louder as his leader touches his weak spot. Next, Megatron inserts one finger into his port. "Ah... Mega... Mmmmh... Megatron... Ah...," moans Starscream. "Call my name, Star. I like your voice," smiles Megatron. He inserts another finger into his port and moves his two fingers, makes his second-in-command moan and calls his leader's name louder. "I think it's ready," says Megatron.

Megatron lifts Starscream's legs, places them on his shoulder, and inserts his metal rod into his port. Starscream screams very loudly. "Gah! Ah! Mega! Mmmmh! Ah! Ah!" screams Starscream. Megatron only smiles and moves front and back. He enjoys this. Both of them moan and call each other's name. Megatron moans, "Star... Starscream... Ah... I... Love... I love you... I need you... Ah... Ah..." "_Oh, Primus, I don't know that he needs me. Mega... Mega... I... I... I..._,"thinks Starscream. Then, he says to his leader, "Mega... Ah... I... Love... You... Uh... Ah... Megatron..." "I... Also... Love you... Star... Ah... Uh...," replies Megatron. Starscream then moves himself, makes both of them moan louder. Until...

"Uh... Mega... I... Feel... I'm... Coming... Mega...," moans Starscream. His (now) lover moans, "Wait... Star... I'm... Ah... Not yet... Ah..." Megatron moves faster and faster, and finally... "Ah... Mega... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAHHH! MEGATROOOOOON!" screams Starscream. Megatron also screams, "Mmmmh... Ah... I'm coming... I'M COMING... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! STARSCREAAAAAAAAM!" Starscream's liquid covers his own body and his lover's body. They are offline for a while. When they are online again, they kiss very deeply. "I love you, Mega," says Starscream. Megatron replies, "I love you, too, Star."

_Love ends_

Starscream: How long have you hid your feeling?

Megatron: Since we met at the first time.

Starscream: Oh, Mega... (kisses him) I'm so sorry about what I have done to you.

Megatron: No, you don't have to. I am the one who have to apologize for my arrogance, so you betray me. Star, I want you to be Decepticon leader, replacing me.

Starscream: What? Is my 'ears' damaged?

Megatron: No. I'm serious.

Starscream: Mega, I want to be the leader, but after what you have done to me, I think you are supposed to be leader.

Megatron: Are you sure?

Starscream: Of course. (hugs his leader)

Then, they sleep, face to face, hugging each other.

_Pairing 4: Ransack/Crumplezone_

**These two troublesome Transformers in Velocitron has secret activity when they don't participate in any races.**

Ransack: Bah! No race again today.

Crumplezone: It's boring. It has been a week since Override leaves this planet and Hot Shot becomes the leader.

Ransack: What should we do now?

Crumplezone: How about racing around the desert and back here? (Note: They are at Override's front house)

Ransack: Okay! I accept your challenge.

Crumplezone: The last one will be stinky! (transforms to vehicle mode and runs)

Ransack: Hey! (transforms to vehicle mode and chases his friend)

Ransack and Crumplezone race against each other through desert. Ransack is the leader at first, but then Crumplezone is the first, leaving him.

Crumplezone: Hahaha! I beat you.

Ransack: Darn!

But suddenly, Crumplezone falls into a quicksand.

Crumplezone: HELP! HELP ME! HELP!

Ransack sees his friend fall, so he quickly goes to the quicksand and transforms to robot mode.

Ransack: CZ, take my hand! (gives his hand)

Crumplezone transforms to robot mode and grabs his friend's hand. Ransack tries to pull him out of the quicksand, but he is so heavy.

Ransack: Errrgh! CZ, you are so heavy! Oh, Primus, I can't lift you up.

Fortunately, miracle happens. Little by little, Crumplezone is lifted up. Ransack tries harder and harder, until Crumplezone is thrown and falls on him, face to face.

Ransack: Aaaargh! CZ! Get off me!

But, Crumplezone is still on his place. He thinks of something.

Crumplezone: _Oh, Primus. I don't know that he is so cute. Very very cute._

Ransack: CZ, are you deaf? GET OFF ME NOW!

_Love starts_

Crumplezone opens his mouth-cover and kisses his best friend. But, Ransack pushes him. "CZ, are you crazy?" says Ransack. Crumplezone replies, "Rans... You are so cute." He hugs Ransack and kisses him. He wants to insert his glossa into his mouth, but Ransack closes his mouth. "Ah, come on, Rans," says Crumplezone. He tries again, and this time Ransack opens his mouth, because Ransack can't hold his mouth closed much longer, makes Crumplezone's glossa enter freely and plays inside his mouth. Ransack murmurs receiving it.

They break their kiss and Ransack asks to his friend, "CZ, what's happened to you? We are not supposed to do this." His friend replies, "Rans, I don't know... that... you have cute face. Very... very cute." "Am I?" asks Ransack. "Yeah," says Crumplezone, touching his face. Ransack blushes and says, "I think I am not like that, CZ." Then, Crumplezone licks his friend's neck, makes him moan. "Ah... CZ... Crumplezone... Ah... Mmmh...," moans Ransack. Crumplezone smiles and keeps licking. He then moves down to his chest, his favorite area, and licks it. Ransack moans louder, "Ah... Don't... There... Please... Ah... Ah... Ah..." "You also have cute voice, Rans. I like it," smiles Crumplezone. He also touches his friend's back and metal rod. More moan comes out from Ransack's mouth.

"Oh, Rans, your body is the cutest. I think I want to...," says Crumplezone, before lays his friend, wides his legs, and slowly inserts his metal rod into his port. "Oh, Primus, it hurts! Ah! CZ! Ah! AH!" screams Ransack. "Your... Port... Tight... Ah... Great... Oh... Ah..." moans Crumplezone. Then, Crumplezone moves front and back. "Ah... Rans... Ah... I... Love... You... Ah... Oh... Rans... Ransack... Ah...," moans Crumplezone. Ransack thinks, "_What? He loves me? Oh, Primus, I don't know. Actually I love him, too. But I hid this._" "CZ... I... Ah... I love you, too... Crumplezone... Ah... Uh...," moans Ransack. Ransack pushes his (now) lover closer to him and kisses him deeply. Crumplezone keeps moving and both of them keep moaning. Until...

"Ah... CZ... I can't... I can't hold...," moans Ransack. Crumplezone replies, "I can't... I can't, too, Rans... Uh... Oh... Let's... Come... Together... Ah..." And finally... "Ah... I'm coming, Rans... I'm coming... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! RANSAAAAAAAACK!" screams Crumplezone. Ransack screams, "Oh, Primus... I'm coming... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! CRUMPLEZOOOOOOOOOONE!" Crumplezone's liquid fills Ransack's port, even some of it comes out. They are offline for a while. When they are online again, they kiss. "I love you, Rans," says Crumplezone. His lover replies, "I love you, too, CZ."

_Love ends_

Crumplezone: I'm sorry I fell on you, Rans.

Ransack: That's okay, my friend. (tries to stand up, but feels pain on his leg)

Crumplezone: Let me help you. (lifts his friend and places him on his back)

Ransack: Thank you very much, CZ. _He is so warm. I feel... _(yawning and sleeps)

Crumplezone smiles sees his friend and they go back to their house.

***END FOR NOW***

Reviews are welcomed.

For Megatron/Starscream pairing lovers, maybe this short story makes you surprised. And, for the first time, I introduce new pairing from Transformers: Cybertron; Ransack/Crumplezone. What do you think about this new pairing?


	3. OptimusJetfire & OverrideHot Shot

More and more people like this story. Okay, everyone, here are another pairings.

_Pairing 5: Optimus Prime/Jetfire_

**Jetfire always does Optimus' orders perfectly. But, this one?**

All of you know that Jetfire is Optimus Prime's second-in-command. Everything that Optimus orders to him is done perfectly. But, how about this "mission"? Can he do it perfectly?

One day, after having a flight with Coby, Bud, Lori, and their parents to China, he stays in his room, thinking about lack of missions he gets.

Jetfire: _This is strange. Captain Optimus doesn't give me mission anymore. Does he have another second-in-command? No. It can't be. I believe he still trusts me._ (silent) _Ah, come on. Don't think negatively, Jetty. Maybe Captain doesn't have suitable mission for me. I should wait for it._

Suddenly, he gets a call from his captain.

Optimus: (talks via intercom) Jetfire, come to my room. I have a mission for you. (call ends)

Jetfire stands up and goes to Optimus' room happily.

Jetfire: _Hehehehe. Finally, I get a mission. Coby's right, being patience results good things._

After he arrives at his captain's room, Jetfire knocks the door.

Optimus: Come in.

Jetfire enters the room and closes the door. He then sits down in front of the leader of the Autobots.

Jetfire: What mission that you want to give to me this time, Captain?

Optimus: Actually, this is not the same mission as you have received before. This is a secret mission.

Jetfire: _Secret mission? Wow, this is the first time I receive the secret mission. Hmmmmm... That's weird, but it must be very challenging._ What mission shall I do?

Optimus: Ssssssssh... (covers Jetfire's mouth) Don't too loud. Only you and I who know this mission, not any others. Understand?

Jetfire: Y... Yes... Captain.

Optimus: Good.

_Love starts_

Optimus stands up, dims the room's light and locks the door, makes Jetfire confused. He then opens Jetfire's mouth-cover, reveals his second-in-command's plain but sexy lips. He kisses him very deeply. Jetfire can only murmurs with confusion. After breaking the kiss, Optimus says, "Jetfire, you're so sexy today." "Captain, I don't understand," replies Jetfire. Optimus smiles and says, "This is a secret mission I have told to you, Jetfire." That makes Jetfire more confused.

Then, he pulls out Jetfire's metal rod and sucks it. "Ah... Captain... You... Ah... Ah...," moans Jetfire. Optimus replies, "You like that?" and continues sucking. More moans come out of Jetfire. But, Optimus is not satisfied with it, so he lies his second-in-command on the floor and sucks Jetfire's metal rod. "Ah... Captain... Ah... Please... Ah... Ah...," moans Jetfire. Optimus smiles and shows his metal rod to him. Optimus tells, "Do like what I do for you, Jetfire!" "But, Captain... Ah... It's... Uh... Ah... So disgusting... Ah...," replies Jetfire. Optimus only replies, "Don't worry, my second-in-command. I always keep it clean... for you." "Are... Ah... Are you... Sure... Ah...," asks Jetfire. "Yes, in the name of Primus," replies Optimus. Jetfire licks his leader's metal rod. It is disgusting at first, but he feels something strange. He starts to like it. So, he continues licking and even sucking the metal rod, makes Optimus moan and enjoy it. "Ah... Yeah... Keep... Ah... Like that... Jetty... Ah...," moans Optimus. They keep sucking until their liquid comes out to each other's mouth. They drink it, although Jetfire feels sick at first.

After that, the Autobot leader positions himself and Jetfire, then prepares his metal rod. "This is the main part of the 'mission', my Jetfire," says Optimus. "But, Captain...," says Jetfire. "Ssssssh... Relax," says Optimus. Then, he slowly inserts his metal rod to his second-in-command's port. "Ah... Jet... Your... Port... Very... Tight... Ah...," moans Optimus. Jetfire replies, "Ah... Captain... Ah... It... Hurts... Ah... Captain... Ah..." Optimus starts moving front and back. Both of them moaning and calling each other's name. "Ah... Jetfire... Ah... My love... Ah... Ah... Uh... Ah...," moans Optimus. Jetfire also moans, "Captain... Ah... Uh... Captain... Ah..." "Call... Ah... My name... Jetfire... Ah...," moans Optimus. "Ah... Optimus... Ah... Ah... Optimus... Prime... Ah...," moans Jetfire. Both are moaning louder as Optimus moves faster. "_Oh, Primus. This feeling... Yes... I love him. I love my own leader. Yes. Right. I love Optimus!_" thinks Jetfire. He spontaneously says, "Optimus... Ah... I... I love... I love you... My leader... Ah... Ah..." His (now) lover replies, "I... Ah... I also... Love you... Jetfire... Ah..." Optimus keeps moving and they keep moaning. Until...

"Ah... Optimus... I can't... Ah... I can't hold... Ah... Much longer... Ah...," moans Jetfire. Optimus also moans, "Ah... I'm, too... Ah... Hold on... Ah... Let's come... Together... Ah..." Optimus moves faster and Jetfire also moves, and finally... "Ah... Optimus... Here... I... I... AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! OPTIMUUUUUUUUUS!" screams Jetfire. "Ah... I'm coming... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! JETFIREEEEEEEEEEE!" screams Optimus. Lots of their liquid comes out, even some of them falls to floor. They are offline for a while. When they are online again, they kiss very deeply. "I love you very much, Optimus," says Jetfire. "I also love you very much, Jet," replies Optimus.

_Love ends_

Jetfire: I actually still don't understand what mission you mean, Captain.

Optimus: But you love it, right?

Jetfire: (blushes) Yeah...

Optimus and Jetfire clean themselves and the room, then...

Optimus: How about to do that again?

Jetfire: Up to you.

Optimus: But this time, you are on the top of me.

Jetfire: What? So... sorry, Captain, but... but I don't have right to do that to my own leader.

Optimus: That's okay, Jetfire. Remember, keep this as a secret. (places his hand over Jetfire's shoulder)

Jetfire: Well... If you say so... (blushes)

They then go to Optimus' own bathroom and... you know what happens next.

_Pairing 6: Override/Hot Shot_

**A sandstorm reveals these two racers' secret story and feelings. Remember, Override is male, not female.**

There is one race between Velocitron's leader, Override, and one of Cybertron Defense Team, Hot Shot. Unlike their previous races, no one watches this race. It seems like Override sets the race track to be invisible when being seen from outside.

Override: Come on, Hot Shot. Show your power.

Hot Shot: I can't lose to you, Override.

Hot Shot accelerate himself, but he still can't chase Override. And finally, Override arrives at finish line and wins the race.

Hot Shot: Darn! I lose again. (transforms to robot mode)

Override: (transforms to robot mode) But I see that your ability has increased.

Hot Shot: Am I?

Override: Yes. I'm sure one day you can defeat me and win the race.

Suddenly, a big sandstorm is approaching the race track Override and Hot Shot is using.

Hot Shot: Override! Sandstorm!

Override turns to the approaching sandstorm and quickly activates track shield. All parts of race track are covered by the metal-made shield. Now, they are trapped inside the track. Hot Shot is so worried.

Override: Hot Shot, why are you so worried?

Hot Shot: I am scared, Override. This sandstorm remembers me of the same event a Cybertron week ago. It was even worse that time. It lasted for... for... (covers his face)

Override: For?

Hot Shot: For... TWELVE HOURS! (hugs Override, tears come out) I WAS SO SCARED THAT TIME, OVERRIDE. I WAS ALONE, ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF DESERT. VERY, VERY SCARED. (starts to cry)

Override: I understand, Hot Shot. (hugs Hot Shot) I was also like you when I was a child. It also killed my beloved big brother when I was a sparkling.

Hot Shot: You... Have... Big brother... Override?

Override: (tears come out) Yes. He was an expert of car race. I taught a lot from him. But, in the middle of final race of Planet Cup he had attended, he... he... (starts to cry)

Hot Shot: What happened to him?

Override: He was caught in the sandstorm and disappeared. He never came back until now. (cries) I was so sad that time, Hot Shot. I couldn't believe he would leave me so soon.

Hot Shot: I'm so sorry about your brother's death, Override.

Override: He wasn't dead, Hot Shot. He was just disappeared. I missed him very much, until I met you.

Hot Shot: Me?

Override: Yes. You remembered me of my big brother. Your face was the same as his.

Hot Shot: Am I?

Override: I tell you the truth.

Hot Shot: Your story is very touching, Override. I am very proud to be your best friend. Or... More than that.

Override: Thank you, but what do you mean by "more"?

Hot Shot smiles to Override. Override is confused seeing his friend's smile.

_Love starts_

Hot Shot moves his face closer to Override and kisses him. His friend is surprised at first, but later he enjoys it. Together with Hot Shot, Override plays his glossa inside Hot Shot's mouth. They even touch each other's back. After they break the kiss, Override asks, "Why do we do this? We are not supposed to." "But you liked it, didn't you?" says Hot Shot. Override blushes, then Hot Shot licks his neck. "Ah... Hot Shot... Ah... Don't... Ah... My sweet spot... Ah...," moans Override, makes Hot Shot licks it more often. More moan comes out of him. "_You are so sweet, Override. I almost never sleep as I always think about you,_" thinks Hot Shot, while Override thinks, "_Hot Shot... You are like my brother... So gentle... So care... So sexy... Oh, Hot Shot..._"

Then, Hot Shot places his hand to Override's metal rod and plays with it, makes Override moan loudly. "Hot... Ah... My metal rod... Ah... Hot Shot...," moans Override. But, Hot Shot realizes that he wants himself to be touched, so he places Override's hand to his metal rod. "Ah... Hot Shot... Ah... What do... You want?" asks Override. Hot Shot answers, "Touch me, Override. Touch my metal rod, just like I do to you." Override then touches the metal rod. He feels disgusting at first as he never touches any other Transformers' intimate area. But, seeing Hot Shot's face that describes that he wants to be touched, Override starts to play it. Lots of moan comes out from their mouth as they play with each other's metal rod. "Ah... That's... Ah... What I want... Override... Ah...," moans Hot Shot. "Ah... Hot Shot... Ah... I... Ah... I don't know why... Ah... But... I enjoy this... Ah...," moans Override. They keep playing until their liquid comes out. "Ah... Hot Shot... You...," says Override. "Don't worry... Override... That's... Intimate liquid... Every Transformers... Has it...," explains Hot Shot, then they kiss again, deeper this time.

After that, Hot Shot lays Override on the race track and prepares his wet metal rod. Override asks, "Emmmm... Hot Shot, what are you doing?" Hot Shot just smiles and says, "Relax," then inserts his metal rod into his port, makes Override scream loudly. "Gah! Ah! Hot Shot! It... HURTS! AH!" screams Override, while Hot Shot moans, "Ah... Your port... So tight... Ah... Mmmmh..." Then, Hot Shot moves himself front and back. Lots of moan comes out from both of them. "Ah... Override... Ah... Override... Ah...," moans Hot Shot. Override also replies, "Ah... Hot... Hot Shot... Ah..." Hot Shot then lifts his friend up, then move while moving him. More moan comes out of them. Override somehow hugs Hot Shot tightly and says, "Ah... Brother... Brother... Ah... I love you... Big brother... Ah..." Hot Shot is surprised to hear that. "_What? He calls me Big Brother? Oh, maybe he misses his brother very much so he releases his feeling to me,_" thinks Hot Shot. He also hugs his (now) lover and says, "Ah... Override... Ah... I also... Love you... Very much... Ah..." Hot Shot continues moving and they keep moaning, until...

"Ah... Brother... I think... I want to... Ah...," says Override. "Release it... Ah... That's okay... Ah... Ah...," replies Hot Shot. Hot Shot keeps moving. And finally... "Ah... Brother... I... Can't hold... This... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BROTHEEEEEEEEEER!" screams Override. "Ah... Release it... For me... Ah... Override... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OVERRIIIIIIIIIIDE!" screams Hot Shot. Hot Shot's liquid fills his lover's port while his lover's liquid covers his and his lover's body, more than his liquid. They are offline for a while. When they are online again, they hug each other tightly. "I love you, Brother," says Override. "I love you too, Override," replies Hot Shot.

_Love ends_

Override: Brother... Brother... Bro... Eh? Hot Shot?

Hot Shot: Yes?

Override: (blushes) Sorry, I think you are my big brother.

Hot Shot: Ah, that's okay. I understand that you miss him very much.

Override: Yeah... I miss him very much. And what you did to me is the same as my brother's.

Hot Shot: (surprised) What? You also had this with your brother?

Override: Yes, but as a ghost. (hugs Hot Shot) Emmmm... Hot Shot...

Hot Shot: Hmmmmm?

Override: Can I call you... "Big Brother"?

Hot Shot: As long as it makes you comfortable, up to you.

Override: (smiles and kisses his lover very deeply) I love you... Big Brother.

Hot Shot: (kisses his lover very deeply) I love you too... Little Brother.

They then sleep, forgetting that the sandstorm has left the area five minutes ago.

***END FOR NOW***

Okay, that's the story. Once again, reviews and corrections are welcomed.


	4. ScourgeLeobreaker & MudflapLandmine

Hmmmmm... What pairings should I use this time? Mmmmmm... Aha! I know. Here are the pairings.

_Pairing 7: Scourge/Leobreaker_

**Leobreaker wants to apologize for mocking Scourge one time, but, as a result of the dictator's swear, he gets a "punishment" he will never forget.**

One day, Leobreaker goes to Jungle Temple with hurry. He wants to apologize to Scourge as he mocked him the day before.

_Flashback_

_After an usual battle (with usual result) between Scourge and Leobreaker ended,_

_Leobreaker: Darn! (hits ground) I lose again!_

_Scourge: Hahahahahahaha! Once again, I beat you. Hahahahaha!_

_Leobreaker: Shut up! One day, I will beat you. Remember my words!_

_Scourge: Ha! It won't be happened. Never!_

_Leobreaker: Oh, yeah? Do you think you are the greatest battler in galaxy?_

_Scourge: Of course. Why do you ask that?_

_Leobreaker: I think you're not. You can not defeat one female human because you become chicken when you hear her words._

_Scourge: Female human? You mean... Lori?_

_Leobreaker: Who else?_

_Scourge: (blushes) No! I'm not chicken! I just can't reply what she said because... because..._

_Leobreaker: You are too afraid, aren't you? Or you are falling in love with her?_

_Scourge: What? No!_

_Leobreaker: Ah, come on._

_Scourge: I said NO!_

_Leobreaker: Scourge loves Lori! Scourge loves Lori! Scourge love Lori!_

_That made Scourge very angry and started to chase Leobreaker. The lion showed his glossa and ran away, far far away._

_Scourge: GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (release fire) REMEMBER MY WORDS, YOU DAMN LION! IF YOU DARE TO COME HERE AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT THAT YOU WILL NEVER FORGET FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!_

_Leobreaker listened to his scream, but ignored it and kept running away._

_Flashback ends_

Leobreaker: _I must apologize to him. I feel so guilty that I can hardly sleep as I am still thinking about yesterday._ (stops) _Wait a minute. He will punish me if I come._ (shakes his head) _Whatever the punishment I will get, it will much better if I apologize._

Then, he arrives at Jungle Temple.

Leobreaker: Scourge? Scourge? (enters Jungle Temple) Scourge? Are you there?

Suddenly, Scourge appears and pushes the lion to the wall.

Scourge: Finally, you come, naughty lion.

Leobreaker: Scourge? What do you want? Let me go!

Scourge: Just like what I swore before, punish you.

Leobreaker: _Oh, Primus. He is going to torture me._

_Love starts_

Scourge comes closer to Leobreaker and kisses him. That makes him shocked. Leobreaker breaks the kiss and says, "Are you crazy? We are male." But, the dictator keeps silent and starts to touch his back and lick his neck. "Ah... Scourge... Please... Stop... Mmmmmh... Ah...," moans Leobreaker. Scourge smiles evilly and keeps touching and licking. "It looks like you are enjoyed, right?" asks Scourge. Leobreaker keeps moaning.

Then, Scourge moves down to his chest and licks it. That makes the lion moan very loudly as that is his sweet spot. "See? You enjoy this, don't you?" says Scourge. After that, the dictator moves down to his private, intimate area. He touches, kisses, licks, and sucks the lion's metal rod, as well as inserting his finger into his port, makes him moan. "Ah... Scourge... You... Ah... Ah...," moans Leobreaker. Scourge then inserts another two fingers, makes the lion moan louder. The lion screams the dictator's name very loudly when his liquid comes out, filling the dictator's mouth. Scourge drinks it. "Please... Scourge... Stop...," begs Leobreaker. "No. What we have done is just the beginning. Besides, you really really enjoy it," says Scourge.

After that, the dictator prepares his own metal rod. "W... What... What are you doing?" asks Leobreaker. "Doing the main part of the punishment," answers Scourge, with evil smile. Then, he inserts his metal rod into the lion's port, makes the lion scream in pain. "Ah! Scourge! Ah! It... Hurts!" screams Leobreaker. The dictator moves front and back, both of them moan and call each other's name. "_This feeling... Oh, Primus... It appears again... Yeah... Right..._" thinks Leobreaker. He then hugs Scourge very tightly. "Leo... Ah... Why?" asks Scourge. "Ah... Ah... Scourge... I... Ah... I love... I love you... Scourge... Ah... I love you... Very much... Ah...," answers Leobreaker. Scourge is surprised, but then he also says, "I'm too... Ah... Leo... I love you, too... Ah...," then he kisses him very deeply. The lion replies his kiss with the hotter kiss. The dictator keeps moving and both of them keep moaning. Until...

"Ah... Scourge... I think... I'm going to come... Ah...," moans Leobreaker. His (now) lover also moans, "Then... Let's come... Together... Ah..." He moves faster and faster, and finally... "Ah... Scourge... I'm coming... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SCOUUUUUUUUUURGE!" screams Leobreaker. "Ah... Leo... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! LEOBREAKEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" screams Scourge. Both of their liquid comes out and they fall down, with Scourge on top of Leobreaker. They are offline for a while. When they are online again, they kiss very deeply. "I love you, my lovely lion," says Scourge. Leobreaker answers, "I love you too, my lovely dragon."

_Love ends_

Leobreaker: Scourge.

Scourge: Hmmmmm?

Leobreaker: I... I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to...

Scourge: (places his index finger in front of Leobreaker's mouth) That's okay. I forgive you. But just this time. If later I hear you mocking me again, I will torture you.

Leobreaker: I promise I won't do that again. And one more thing, do you really love me? I'm afraid you lie.

Scourge: Of course. I fell in love with you since we met at the first time. But I was too shy to tell it to you. (kisses Leobreaker)

Leobreaker: Oh, Scourge. (replies Scourge's kiss) I also fell in love with you since we met at the first time. Just like you, I was too shy to tell it. I even forgot my feeling to you as you saw me just as a rival, until you do it to me. What you have done somehow makes my feeling to you appear again.

Scourge: (for the first time, smiles and hugs Leobreaker) I love you, Leobreaker.

Leobreaker: (hugs Scourge) I love you, too, Scourge.

Then, since they are very tired, they fall asleep. When they wake up, they turn on again and... you know what happens next, this time they do it full of love.

_Pairing 8: Mudflap/Landmine_

**Landmine gives his best friend a special "present" when celebrating his return as an Autobot.**

Mudflap comes back to Transformers' Base after finishing his leader's order. But, what he find out inside the base is... dark.

Mudflap: _Hey, what's happened here? Does anybots forget to pay electric bill?_

Suddenly, the lights are turned on, and what Mudflap sees surprises him. All Autobots, Coby, Bud, and Lori shouts "Surprise!" while Landmine holds a cake made from energon. There is also a banner which written "Welcome Home, Mudflap!". Apparently they are celebrating Mudflap's return by making a surprise party!

Mudflap: Guys... (tears come out and smiles) You are so kind... (comes to his friends)

Landmine: Sorry we make this late, but this is a sign that we care of you. We knew you didn't want to be Decepticon.

Mudflap: You're right. I actually didn't want to, until Starscream influenced me. How stupid I am if I remember that event.

Coby: I hope you can get the lesson from your experience. Now, time for party!

So, the party begins. The Autobots are singing and dancing while Coby, Bud, Lori, and Mini-Cons are playing hide and seek. Suddenly, Coby gets a phone from his father.

Coby: (answers the phone) Hello? Yeah? Oh, okay. Alright. See you, dad! (closes the phone)

Jolt: What's up, Coby?

Coby: My dad calls. He says that he, my mom, and Lori's parents want to go to hospital to visit Dr. Suzuki. He also tells me that I, Bud, and Lori can stay here.

Bud, Lori, and Jolt: Really? (Coby nods) Hooray! We can have party until midnight.

Then, they continue playing. Unfortunately, no one notices that Mudflap and Landmine have left the party. Where are they going?

Apparently Mudflap and Landmine are in Landmine's room, talking about Mudflap's experience.

Mudflap: ...and thanks to you, I finally realized my mistakes. I'm so happy for having a friend like you.

Landmine: I'm so happy, too, for having a friend like you. But, you must make a promise to me, don't leave us again. We, especially I as your best friend, will be so sad if you leave us.

Mudflap: I won't. Promise. (shakes Landmine's hand, then hugs him)

Landmine: (hugs Mudflap) You know, my old friend, I missed you since you joined Decepticon.

Mudflap: Yeah. I missed you, too.

Landmine: (release his hug) Mudflap...

Mudflap: Landmine...

Landmine: Oh, I almost forget. I have special present for you. Close your eyes first.

Mudflap: Okay. (closes his eyes) _I wonder what present it is._

_Love starts_

Landmine hugs Mudflap and kisses him. That makes Mudflap open his eyes, surprised, and quickly break the kiss. "Landmine, what are you doing?" asks Mudflap. "Giving you the present," answers his friend. "A present? A kiss?" says Mudflap. "Yes, because I love you," says Landmine. He then kisses his friend again, deeper this time. "_His kiss... So hot...,_" thinks Mudflap.

Then, Landmine lays himself on bed. "Come on, Muddy. Taste me. My body is yours now," says him. Mudflap thinks, "_Oh, Primus. He is so sexy._" He then licks his best friend's neck and chest, makes him moan. "Ah... Yeah... Ah... Keep like that... Ah...," moans Landmine. Mudflap keeps licking his best friend's neck and chest, after that he moves down to his intimate area and takes out his metal rod. He licks and sucks it, makes his best friend moan louder. "Ah... Mud... Mudflap... Ah... Uh... Ah...," moans Landmine. Mudflap keeps sucking it until his liquid comes out, filling his mouth. He doesn't swallow it, but he gives half of it to his best friend with kissing.

After that, Landmine shows his port in front of him. "Please... Mudflap... Please... Enter me...," begs Landmine. "Are you... Are you sure?" says Mudflap. "Yes... As a sign... That we love... We love each other...," says his best friend. Suddenly, Mudflap's 'heart' pounds seeing his port. "_His port... Oh, Primus... I can't hold myself much longer,_" thinks Mudflap. He prepares his metal rod and slowly inserts it into his port. "Ah! Mmmmmh! Mudflap! Ah!" screams Landmine. "Ah... Your port... Very tight... Mmmmmh...," moans Landmine. More scream and moan comes out of their mouth as Mudflap inserts his metal rod deeper and deeper. When all of the metal rod is inside his port, Mudflap stops and asks, "Are you... Okay? If it hurts... We can... Stop now..." But, Landmine answers, "I'm... Alright... Please... Move... My love..." Then, Mudflap moves front and back. Lots of moan comes out of their mouth. "Ah... Muddy... Ah... My love... Mudflap... Ah... Uh... I... I love you... Ah...," moans Landmine. His best friend also moans, "Land... Ah... Landmine... Ah... Ah... I love you, too... Uh... Ah..." Landmine even moves himself, makes them moan louder. They keep moving and moaning. Until...

"Ah... Land... I'm going... Ah... I'm going to come... Ah...," moans Mudflap. His (now) lover also moans, "I'm going to come, too... Ah... Let's... Together... Ah..." They keep moving, and finally... "Ah... I can't hold this... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LANDMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" screams Mudflap. Landmine also screams, "Ah... I... I... Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MUDFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Mudflap's liquid fills his lover's port while his lover's liquid covers their body. They are offline for a while. When they are online again, they hug each other. "I love you... Muddy," says Landmine. "I love you, too... Land," says Mudflap.

_Love ends_

Landmine: Do you enjoy the present?

Mudflap: What? So what we have done from the beginning is the present?

Landmine: Yes, not only the kiss.

Mudflap: How long have you prepared yourself for this?

Landmine: Since you came back as an Autobot, my love. (kisses Mudflap)

Mudflap: (replies Landmine's kiss) Oh, Landmine. You are so sexy. I love you very much.

Landmine: I love you very much, too.

They then lay on bed, face to face.

Mudflap: You know, Landmine, I fell in love with you since we met at the first time.

Landmine: Really?

Mudflap: Yeah. My love to you even became bigger when we were accepted as Captain's member of soldiers. Unfortunately,... (blushes) I couldn't tell it too you as I was too shy.

Landmine: Hehehehe. Me too.

They smile and kiss, then fall asleep, hugging each other. Outside of their room, the kids and other Autobots are still having the party until they are tired and fall asleep, too.

***END FOR NOW***

Once again, reviews and corrections are welcomed. Sorry for the terrible plot.


End file.
